


Nesting Instinct

by RcA



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Animal hybrids, Crack, Egg Laying, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RcA/pseuds/RcA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is a joke," Seunghyun croaks.</p><p>It's not a joke.</p><p>(In which Seunghyun makes a shocking discovery about Daesung.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god you guys, why??? Even as I'm posting this I'm dying of laughter. I basically wrote this in a day. That's never happened before.
> 
> The embarrassing truth is I have been wanting to write egg-laying fic for _years_. I guess all the weird kinks I picked up in the Glee fandom so many years ago are finally coming back to haunt me.
> 
> *This isn't really anatomically correct, certainly not as it pertains to humans but not even as it pertains to _birds_ (because birds basically have, uh, one hole to serve all functions). I'm claiming creative license. It's just for fun, anyway. And even though I've labeled it as crack, it's actually quite serious 'cause that's how I roll.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a fictional work based on the public personas of real people, over whom I make no claim and to whom I mean no harm. I'M SORRY.

 

 

 

 

Seunghyun is a little concerned.

He and Daesung have a really good thing going, despite their obvious differences. Daesung is an avian hybrid. Seunghyun hails from a long line of feline hybrids, centuries of cat-like qualities deeply ingrained in him.

Though their vastly different mannerisms sometimes require a little patience with each other, by all appearances they are perfectly human; these days it's common for hybrids born with inconcealable animal features to have said features surgically removed early in life. Daesung lost his wings when he was just a baby, too young to have any memory of what were no doubt little more than featherless stubs at the time. Seunghyun had kept his tail a few years into his life-- he has vague recollections of tripping over it as he learned to walk and finding it caught painfully in doors as he waddled through doorways-- before he went under the knife and lost the furry appendage a few years later as a late-stage toddler.

Seunghyun is just grateful that neither of them was born with, say, a covering of fur or feathers over his entire body. Those kinds of extreme manifestations of a hybrid's animal ancestry are nearly impossible to work around, and are becoming increasingly viewed as undesirable. He and Daesung would never have made it to where they are had they been so unlucky, to become an idol an unattainable dream.

So they have a few misunderstandings from time to time. Daesung is flighty; he can't help it. Seunghyun's nature is that of a predator, the chase instinct strong in him. Where Daesung is gentle, Seunghyun likes to play with his prey, batting him around between his metaphorical paws before devouring him... and sometimes Daesung does _so_ act like prey. For a bird-type, he tolerates Seunghyun's rough play remarkably well. Luckily, his build is far more robust than most of his kin. Not a hollow bone in his body, thank goodness.

So the combination between them of cat and bird doesn't always make for smooth sailing, sure, but they've got it mostly figured out.

But lately Daesung has been acting... especially strange.

"What are you doing?" Seunghyun asks, bemused, as Daesung explores their shared apartment with a sense of purpose, rummaging through their things like he's looking for something that he can't seem to find.

"The funny thing is I'm not sure," Daesung ponders, lifting his hands and shrugging. "It's like there's something I have to find."

"Like what?" Seunghyun blinks at him. Is his lover losing it? Is this a weird bird thing he doesn't know about? Daesung still surprises him sometimes. Since officially hooking up, they're learning each other gradually, every day bringing opportunities for new discoveries.

"I can't put my finger on it. Does that sound crazy?" Daesung says with a laugh. He moves from room to room in the apartment, standing in the center of each and gazing about himself, appraising the walls and ceilings as if evaluating the very energy of the space. Sometimes he'll walk around the furniture and place his hands on the walls where they meet and form a corner, the tips of his fingers brushing the paint, a contemplative expression on his face.

"I don't know what it is," he murmurs, "Just that I need to find it."

"Do you want any help?" Seunghyun doesn't always understand him, but he does his best to be helpful, he _does_.

"Thanks, but... I'm not sure you can. I think I'll know when I see it," Daesung replies softly. Seunghyun can see that he's wandered off in his head, a little too lost in thought to pay him much mind anymore.

"Okay then," Seunghyun says simply, watching Daesung warily for a moment longer before he turns and goes, leaving his friend and lover to his own, strange devices. He hopes that he'll eventually find the thing he's looking for with such determination. Whatever it is.

 

  
  
\--

   
  
  
Seunghyun comes home one night to a quiet and, by all appearances, empty apartment. Looks like it's just him and his art collection tonight, until Daesung gets back from wherever he is. Sighing, he hangs his coat and toes off his shoes by the door.

But then, the farther in he goes the more he begins to see signs of Daesung's presence-- a few lights left on in common areas, a jacket draped over a chair by the door, a half-eaten plate of food on the kitchen countertop.

Well, _that's_ unusual.

As Seunghyun gets closer to his and Daesung's shared bedroom, he picks up the whisper of these tiny, muffled sounds. They set his hair standing on edge. Someone is hurt. Most likely _Daesung_ is hurt.

Hurt, or having a little fun without him.

His feet quickening underneath him, Seunghyun bursts into their room, half-expecting to find Daesung on the bed, excited at the thought of him getting up to something naughty in Seunghyun's absence.

But Daesung is not there. In fact, the longer Seunghyun stands there in his empty bedroom and listens, the more it sounds like the noises are coming from... the closet?

"Daesung?" he asks, cracking open the door and peering inside cautiously. He doesn't know what he's going to find inside and it frightens him. "Is that you?"

"Don't come in," he hears in Daesung's voice. He sounds out of breath.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing. Seriously, just _go_ ," Daesung tells him with effort. "I'll talk to you later."

"Um, no," Seunghyun says stubbornly. That is definitely not happening, his curiosity piqued, not to mention his concern. "I'm coming in, whether you like it or not."

Their closet is large. Large enough for Seunghyun to walk in a few steps and turn a corner, and to the end of _that_ is a few steps more, the space all around him filled from floor to ceiling with shoes and clothes and other various accessories and items of interest.

He finds Daesung at the very back, tucked away in a dark corner on a pile of blankets and what looks like... clothes and towels? What the hell?

Seunghyun has to admit, it looks cozy.

Daesung doesn't look cozy though. He looks like he's in pain, crouched over his-- nest?-- and draped in a big t-shirt but no pants.

Wait. No pants?

"Um," Seunghyun says. "What's going on here?"

Daesung makes a face of displeasure, then hangs his head so he doesn't have to look at Seunghyun as he replies, "I _told_ you not to come in. I'm... laying."

"Laying?" Seunghyun says, confused. "Oh, _lying?_ Like, lying down? Resting? Here in the closet?"

"No, not lying, _laying_." He says it like he can't believe it, himself.

"Okay, but... laying what," Seunghyun presses. That is the question of the hour, isn't it.

With a long-suffering sigh, Daesung moves aside, and what comes into view in the space beneath him has Seunghyun's eyes bugging out of his head in shock and disbelief.

Eggs.

"This is a joke," he croaks.

"It's not a joke."

"You're laying eggs," Seunghyun says stupidly. "How?"

"How do you think?"

"You have girl parts?!"

"You're the one who stuck your dick up in them!" Daesung shouts at him. Seunghyun stands there and blinks, baffled at this unexpected turn of events. He supposes he did, didn't he. He just... he hadn't realized.

He looks at his friend, his bandmate, his _lover_ like he's seeing him for the first time. What is Daesung?

"So you have, what? A vagina?" he says, still wide-eyed and staring at the hard-shelled... things... cradled so nicely there in Daesung's makeshift nest.

Oh god. His _nest_.

"In avian types it's called a vent," Daesung explains patiently. At Seunghyun's blank stare, he adds, "It's where the eggs come out. _God_ , hyung, how do you not know this?"

"That's--" Seunghyun says, floundering for words. "That part of you. I didn't think that's what it was!"

"What did you _think_ it was?"

"I don't know! Nothing?" Some weird bird thing. A hole that led to nowhere. A tight, tempting channel of soft flesh inside Daesung that ended in, well, nothing. He hadn't given it much thought.

 _God_ , but it had felt _amazing_ around his cock.

"Are you serious right now? This is why I never let you put your dick there! Or... almost never," Daesung says, looking a little guilty. It's true, Daesung usually _is_ pretty strict on the matter of his mysterious opening, that hidden place tucked away in the space between his balls and his ass, but that doesn't mean that Seunghyun hasn't gotten in there a few times under the guise of "missing".

Although sometimes that _was_ the truth of it; sometimes Seunghyun really did miss and his cock seemed to slip right into that tiny, barely there hole like it was made for him. Once inside, Daesung usually seems to like it. A few times he has even let Seunghyun stay in and finish the job.

And that's how they've ended up here. _Shit_.

"You're a hermaphrodite! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew! I thought it was obvious!" Daesung cries in disbelief. "I can't believe you!"

"Does this mean we're having kids?"

At that Daesung halts, uncertain. "I don't-- I don't know."

"You _don't know?_ How can you not know? We can't have--" He counts the eggs, the three of them sitting pretty at the nest's center. "--three kids! I'm not ready for that! I'm not ready even for one!"

Okay, he's freaking out a little. He's freaking out a lot. He didn't know he and Daesung could have kids together. This changes _everything_.

Daesung groans. "Look, I'm as surprised as you are, but can we not talk about this now? This is hard enough as it is. _Ah_ ," he gasps, wincing as he moves back into place over the center of his nest of clothes and other soft, plush things. Back to how he had been when Seunghyun discovered him.

He must not be done yet.

Quickly, Seunghyun closes the distance between them, falling to his knees on the carpet. "Does it hurt? Are you okay?" he asks in a rush, concern finally overtaking his shock. Something tells him he should have shown concern from the start, but he just couldn't believe what he was seeing. Can he really be blamed for that?

" _Yes_ , it fucking hurts, hyung," Daesung hisses. "But... I think I'll be okay. In a little bit." He doesn't sound too sure, but Seunghyun trusts that Daesung knows his own body better than _he_ does, so. At least, he hopes he does.

"Ah-- _ow_ ," Daesung gasps in obvious pain. Under his breath Seunghyun hears him mutter, "How many more are there?"

Seunghyun's curiosity is suddenly enough to overcome his state of panic, and he asks, "Hey, can I see?"

"Are you _serious_ right now," Daesung snaps with growing impatience.

"Come on, I'm half responsible for this, right? Just a quick peek," he begs, hoping to satisfy his morbid curiosity.

"You're half to blame, you mean."

Seunghyun pouts at him. "So that's how it's going to be."

"You _did this to me_."

But even as he says it, Daesung is turning around in his nest obediently, putting his back to Seunghyun as he gives in to his lover's absurd request. He puts a hand against the wall as he says, "There's another one coming, I can feel it. Just..." He takes a deep breath. "Just give me a minute."

When the egg emerges not a minute later, Seunghyun finds that he can't look away. The opening to Daesung's vent is normally so small, a slit barely the size of his finger, yet through it a hard egg nearly twice the size of a chicken's passes. As it grows before his eyes it seems to catch for just a moment, Daesung making a quiet, pained sound while his body stretches on the outside to accommodate the egg while constricting on the inside to force it out. Then, with a shudder, Daesung's body releases its hold on the egg, and it falls to join the pile of its brothers and sisters below.

Seunghyun's hand darts out without his control, and before he knows it, he is holding his and Daesung's egg in his hand, the weight of it in his palm a solid yet surreal thing.

He suddenly feels a little dizzy. What the fuck is this? What the fuck is he doing? What the fuck are they?

Before him, Daesung sighs, glad to have another out of the way. "Happy? Now will you leave me alone to finish this in peace?"

Seunghyun looks up at him, a little bit awed. A little bit disgusted too, but mostly he thinks his lover is _amazing_. Avians, man. _He had no idea._

"What?" Daesung asks after a moment, uncomfortable with Seunghyun's long stare.

"I feel like I should stay with you, just in case."

"Hyung... please," Daesung says, turning his face back to the wall. Hiding from him. "I don't like you seeing me like this."

Seunghyun bites his lip. It's true that Daesung is not a proud individual, but a private one. Frankly, it's nothing short of a miracle that he's let Seunghyun get this close, let him see so much of himself in such a vulnerable state. It speaks volumes about how Daesung trusts him.

So Seunghyun stands and makes as if to go. "Alright, I'll go. But you call for me if you need me. Is there anything I can get you? Anything you need?"

"Just something to drink, I think. Water," Daesung says, grateful. "Thanks. Shouldn't be too much longer. I think."

Seunghyun gives him a tight smile and finally grants Daesung his privacy, but he leaves the closet door open a crack. Just in case.

   
  
  
\--

   
  
  
When he returns about an hour later, he finds two more eggs added to the growing pile. Daesung snarls at him when he tries to get closer, and he scurries off, feeling cowed by his lover's uncharacteristic act of aggression and more than a little embarrassed by it.

This has been an unpredictable night, after all.

When he checks up on Daesung again yet another hour later, wondering how much longer he's going to be in there, there are no additional eggs. Yet Daesung is still right where Seunghyun had left him, hunched over in his haphazard nest of clothes and towels. He seems... distressed.

"Still okay in here?" Seunghyun asks.

"Hyung," Daesung says, the sound bordering on a whimper. "I think something is wrong."

"What? What's wrong?" he says, rushing over to Daesung and kneeling at his side.

"It... hurts," Daesung replies, panting softly. "The eggs hurt coming out. They didn't hurt while inside. Right now something hurts... inside." He flattens a hand over his lower abdomen with a pained sound, and Seunghyun's spontaneous state of panic flares. "I think one might be stuck? I don't know."

"Should I call someone? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Seunghyun asks, frantic. Daesung shakes his head vehemently.

"No, no hospitals," he says firmly. "I don't want this to get out." To the media, he means. Oh, they would have a field day with news like this.

"Okay," Seunghyun agrees more easily than he means to. Daesung does have that effect on him. And Seunghyun gets it, he does. But something has to be done. "You need help though. I'll call your manager?"

" _No_ ," Daesung moans, his face twisting up in pain, and Seunghyun has no idea what he's feeling but he feels a sharp twinge of pain deep in his own gut all the same. Sympathy pains, he guesses.

" _Okay_ , then how about-- I can call Youngbae," he suggests, running out of options and defaulting to the so-called mother hen of their group, who happens to live conveniently close by. Youngbae isn't avian, but that he has always had a kind of clinical interest in the type is no secret among them. His unusual amount of knowledge on the feathered folk could come in handy here.

It also helps that he is the least squeamish among them.

"Look, I have to get someone out here. I know you're embarrassed-- you're fucking _laying eggs_." God, some part of Seunghyun still can't believe this is happening, that this is _real life_. "We've already established that weirdness. Now we deal with it like... like responsible adults."

"Weirdness," Daesung echoes with a wan smile. His fingers curl again into his belly, the skin turning bright red from the abuse. By now he's gone sweaty all over and it's scaring the shit out of Seunghyun the longer he sees him like this. Could he maybe go into shock?

What if... what if he _dies_ from this?

"Could you die from this?" he blurts, the words flying out of his mouth before he realizes. Seunghyun can can see it now: _Complications From Egg-Laying_. He doesn't even want to imagine the headlines that would result. He thinks he's going to be sick.

Daesung looks at him in horror, an expression of genuine fear flitting across his face, and immediately Seunghyun feels terrible for planting the idea in his head.

"Sorry," he apologizes quickly. He didn't to scare him. It's just, Seunghyun is kind of freaking out, himself. "So... Youngbae?"

"Yes," Daesung sobs finally, curling into a quivering ball around the source of his pain. "Fuck, Youngbae, I'm sorry," he groans into his arms, face burning in shame.

Seunghyun has finished dialing before Daesung even completes his apology.

 

  
  
\--

   
  
  
Youngbae only shakes his head at Seunghyun when he arrives at his door in the middle of the night. "You should have known this would happen eventually," he says, and Seunghyun bristles at the note of accusation in his voice.

"You can scold me later, just please tell me you can help him."

Youngbae nods grimly and follows Seunghyun with haste to his room, into the den of his closet, to where Daesung lies with face pressed into the sides of his nest. When Youngbae sees him he drops to the floor and reaches out to him with kind, comforting hands, reacting to Daesung in distress as he would a grounded bird with an injured wing.

"Daesung," he says. "Seunghyun explained everything. How are you holding up?"

"Youngbae," Daesung says weakly as he lifts his head. He tries to smile in greeting but it comes out all wrong. "I'm sorry. This is crazy, isn't it?" He cracks a fragile smile and it breaks Seunghyun's heart.

"Shh, don't be like that," Youngbae says back and promptly begins his inspection, gloved hands gliding over Daesung gently, touching, testing.

Seunghyun looks at Youngbae in wonder. When did he pull on gloves? He actually brought surgical gloves with him? Why does he even have surgical gloves? What is _with_ this guy?

After a few unbearably long minutes of silence, the quiet broken only by Daesung's soft mewls of pain at his pushing and prodding, Youngbe sits back on his heels and says, "Can't say for sure, but I'm guessing that the egg may not be positioned right."

"Which means..."

"It's probably turned sideways," Youngbae explains, petting Daesung's damp hair in a soothing gesture. "And I bet it's bigger than the others. His body doesn't know what to do with it. Especially with it being his first time..."

"So..."

They both turn to Daesung, taking in the sheen of perspiration over his skin, his clenched jaw, his soft panting through his nose in a quiet effort to contain his pain.

"Look, I'm just throwing this out there, but," Youngbae starts, his face solemn, "I think I can get my hand in there and manually work it out."

"Won't that hurt him?" Seunghyun says, his heart leaping into his throat at the thought.

"The vent is really flexible," Youngbae answers. "Doctors would probably do the same thing at the hospital. At least, they would try it first before resorting to open surgery."

"How do you know so much about this?"

Youngbae gives him a look of warning. "Don't ask unless you really want to know." Seunghyun lets the matter drop.

"Are you okay with that, Daesung?" Together, they turn to their ailing friend.

"As long as you know what you're doing," Daesung answers with difficulty, his labored breaths coming harder and faster the longer they delay.

Before long Daesung has climbed to his knees and spun around, adopting the same position as before when Seunghyun had watched him only hours ago _lay an egg_ , seemingly with ease. The difference being that this time Daesung curls protectively around his middle.

"Alright," Youngbae says, placing his hands on the insides of Daesung's thighs and nudging them apart. "Open up a little. Move your legs-- yeah. That's good."

"Oh god," Seunghyun breathes; Youngbae glares at him.

"Daesung." Daesung stills and Youngbae continues. "This will be a little uncomfortable, but you'll be okay. Okay?"

Daesung just nods and slaps a hand against the wall, bracing himself, while Youngbae places a gentle hand on the small of his back. With his other hand slicked up almost excessively with lube, he carefully locates his hole.

And with that, he slips his fingers in. Seunghyun watches with rapt fascination as his whole hand gradually disappears inside of Daesung, his friend going up to his wrist inside his lover, Daesung's flesh parting willingly enough for him as he seeks out the source of Daesung's discomfort. Daesung trembles but otherwise is surprisingly quiet and still, probably frozen in his shock and, well, pain. Seunghyun hopes Youngbae isn't causing him any undue suffering. He just keeps going, sinking farther _in_...

When nearly half Youngbae's arm has vanished into Daesung, out of sight, Seunghyun begins to feel faint. He wants to look away, but he _can't._

In the end, the egg Youngbae extracts from Daesung is... well, there's the runt of the litter, and then at the opposite end of the spectrum there's _this_. It is larger than the others, noticeably so. Daesung seems to sigh as it leaves his body and Seunghyun just feels terrible all over again. He put that thing in him, and he didn't even know it.

Afterward they give Daesung more water and clean him up with damp rags, and the way he just lets them tells Seunghyun all he needs to know about the ordeal he's just been through. Then he promptly falls asleep in the middle of his bath.  
Seunghyun is glad to let him sleep. He more than deserves the rest.

With his lover snoozing and Youngbae packing up his things with a unexpectedly professional air, the clutch of eggs-- the normal-sized eggs and the one larger-- nearly forgotten after they'd been moved off to one side, catches his eye.

"Do you think..." He doesn't even want to say it. "Do you think there's actually anything in them?" Little Daesungs and Seunghyuns, perhaps?

"The eggs?" Youngbae shrugs and regards them with a thoughtful expression. "You ready to be a father of six?"

"Oh god."

Youngbae laughs-- quietly though, so as not to wake Daesung. "I don't know if they're viable. You would have to get them tested to be sure."

"You don't seem very concerned," Seunghyun points out. "This is serious, Youngbae. Do you really think...?"

"I doubt it, hyung. Daesung is avian. You're feline. I don't see how that could possibly work." He seems deep in thought as he says, "This is just speculation, but it could be that the act alone--" He shoots Seunghyun a meaningful look. "--was enough to trigger his body's egg production."

Seunghyun sure hopes that's all there is to it. If nothing else, he'll be keeping his bits far away from that part of Daesung from now on.

Well, not too far away... but, you know.

"Just don't let it happen again. Do I even need to tell you that?"

"No," Seunghyun says, still stunned by everything that's taken place this night. "No, I've got it. Definitely won't happen again."

Rather than move and risk waking him, they decide to leave Daesung in his nest for the time being. Seunghyun drapes a light blanket over him as he and Youngbae go, feeling extra tender toward his lover, not to mention supremely guilt-ridden.

"Thank you for coming," he says as Youngbae steps out the door, his little supply kit that Seunghyun hadn't noticed upon his arrival hanging at his side.

"Don't mention it," Youngbae says casually, turning halfway to go, then thinks better of it. "No, really. Don't."

   
  
  
\--

   
  
  
The eggs are not viable.

Discreetly, they have the batch tested-- all of them-- and both Seunghyun and Daesung are thrilled by the news. The eggs aren't fertilized after all. They are not going to be fathers of six cat-bird hybrid children. They will not soon be caring for a sextuplet of kittens... chicks... babies. Whatever.

Seunghyun could cry with relief. " _Praise the Lord_ ," Daesung sings.

Not sure what to do with the eggs themselves, they leave them to the lab for responsible disposal and vow to each other to never to venture into such uncertain waters again. In fact, they decide not to bring it up again, either.

That is, until one quiet evening when, lazing about in their shared bed with their legs comfortably tangled, Seunghyun reflects on his and Daesung's ordeal weeks earlier. With Daesung's strong back warm against his chest, he feels a surge of affection for the man in his arms wash over him.

"You know, you really are something else," Seunghyun says, kissing the back of his neck softly. "You're extraordinary."

Even from behind he can see Daesung grinning by the way his cheek pulls back sharply.

Oh no. He knows what's coming.

"Don't you mean _eggs_ -traordinary?" Daesung says, the widest, cheesiest grin nearly splitting his face in two. Seunghyun rolls away and groans as if in pain. Sometimes he can't _stand_ Daesung's lame puns. 

And just like that, life returns to normal. As normal as it gets for a pair like them, anyway.

 

 

 


End file.
